forever_spellboundfandomcom-20200214-history
Katrina Middleton
"You're special, Katrina. You aren't like everybody else. There's war inside of you, whether you choose to accept it or not." -Lucas Cassidy to Katrina. Katrina is the daughter of Court members Katia and Alexander Middleton. She is one of the three Wiccan Goddesses, also known as the Goddess of War. Katrina is the older sister of Emily Middleton, and the younger sister of Melissa Middleton and James Middleton. She is the best friend of Annalise Cassidy and Mike Williams, and is in a relationship with Lucas Cassidy. Personality "If you think I'm going to go easy on you, or you're planning to go easy on me because I'm a girl, walk out now. I may look like a small little girl, but trust me, I won't hesitate to beat the crap out of you if you don't listen." -Katrina to her training class. Katrina is incredibly brave, strong, and loving. She is stubborn, selfless, sarcastic, and irritatingly snarky. Being the Goddess of War, she has a very strong temper and lashes out over simple things. Several times she calls herself, 'a heartless bitch.' She hates attention and has a little bit of stage fright. She is very outgoing and will not hesitate to jump into a fight. She has a tendency to blow things up when she's irritated. Although she is not very trusting of many people, she would sacrifice anything for the people she does care about. Being a goddess, she is blessed with one artistic talent: music. She has an amazing singing voice and loves to play guitar. Before she got serious with Lucas Cassidy, she was frightened of falling in love because her last boyfriend, Blake Hart, raped her and abused her. She also was scared that a magical boyfriend would fall in battle and leave her heartbroken, but Lucas assured her he wouldn't. Katrina is also the most powerful of the Wiccan Goddesses, which means the one she loves most will die to motivate her to win the war. Katrina admitted she was glad it was her and not her sisters, considering she will most likely die. This shows her incredible selflessness and bravery. She was willing to die to protect her sisters, her future niece/nephew, and her sister's boyfriend. Physical Appearance Katrina is very short, just barely reaching 5'2". She says she is 'barely the height of a seventh grader.' She is described as petite and curvy. Her hair is long, wavy dark brown with wisps of golden brown. Her eyes are hazel but sometimes are green. When she is angry, they are vibrant emerald green and 'dancing with flames.' Lucas states that her eyebrows are thick and wouldn't look good on anyone else. She has a small, hooked nose and heart-shaped lips. Katrina has dimples on only the right side of her mouth, and she smiles with the corners of her lips turned up and with all her teeth showing. She has long, slim, graceful fingers and tiny hands. Everyone tells her she is the spitting image of her father, and she looks nothing like her mother. She and her siblings are practically identical except for their eye color (they all have blue eyes), their height, and their eyebrows. Romantic Life Lucas Cassidy: Simply put, Lucas is the love of Katrina's life. He is her best friend Annalise Cassidy's twin brother.